Warlock of the Opera
by Sophia-the-fangirl
Summary: Freya moves into an opera house owned by Arthur Pendragon and his wife, Gwen, and is given singing lessons from a mysterious playwright named Merlin who never shows his face. When an old flame between Freya and Mordred is rekindled, however, Merlin will make sure that his face is known and feared. Amd what will become of Cara, the ballerina who hopelessly loves Mordred? Rated T.


Chapter 1

Merlin moved into his friend's opera house when he realized how much society hated warlocks. His friend, Arthur Pendragon, wasn't a warlock himself, and neither was his wife Gwen, but they both wanted warlocks to take refuge in their opera house if needed. And it was needed by many. There was Gaius, the conductor, his girlfriend, Alice, who was the ballerina mistress. Cara also lived there as a ballerina with many others, and Arthur's half sister, Morgana Pendragon, who was the leading soprano for the opera (many thought it was nepotism to give Morgana the leads, but Arthur never casted the shows, and Morgana was their best voice). Merlin had moved to the basement of the opera house as the playwright, and he also gave Morgana singing lessons on the side. They were great friends, until one day a new ballerina moved into the opera house.

Freya's father, a man named Uther, wasn't a warlock himself, but he was accepting of his daughter's talents. He knew of this opera house, and sent her there as his dying wish. She was told that some sort of angel would be there to guide her through her sorrow, and that the owners of the opera house would welcome her with open arms, which they did. She was glad to find a place to stay, but she left behind her childhood sweetheart, another warlock by the name of Mordred. They promised each other they would meet again when they were older.

While Freya was unpacking her few belongings into her room, she began to sing quietly. She stopped suddenly, having forgotten the words, and a voice out of nowhere said, "Why'd you stop? It's a beautiful song."

"Who's there?" she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Don't be alarmed, dear. I'm the opera's playwright, and I don't usually show my face to people. I heard your voice and decided to listen."

"Oh, well, thank you sir." Freya wasn't sure if this phantom could see her blush.

"No need to call me sir. Actually, Freya, how would you like singing lessons from me? We can start tomorrow, right after Morgana's lesson."

"Wow, I mean, I'd really love it! Thank you!"

And so begins this little tale of love, betrayal, obsession, and fabulous music.

Arthur comes running in to rehearsal the day of opening night. "Everyone! Everyone! Please pause the chorus number!"

As if in a picture, everyone in the opera house ceases movement, all staring at the owner.

"What's wrong, dear?" Guinevere finally asks her husband.

"Morgana just telephoned, or, Morgause did. She's suddenly become ill, and has no voice. The show is ruined!"

All at once the chorus was in uproar. If Morgana was missing, and one of the ballerinas (Morgause was her best friend), how could the show go on?

"Sir, I'm sure there's someone who could sing for Morgana tonight." Gaius offers.

"Nobody knows the part well enough!"

"Freya can sing the part, sir." Alice speaks up. Everyone turns to stare at the blushing ballerina. She had never gotten a singing part in one of their shows before.

"Can she? Do you know the part, Freya?" Arthur asks, suddenly quiet with hope.

"Well, I-"

"Yes she can. I've heard it." Cara, her best friend, speaks up.

"She has been taught well." Alice confirms, as if she's overheard Freya's lessons with her mysterious teacher.

"Okay then. Can you sing the part from Act II?" Guinevere cues up the orchestra.

Freya nods. She's heard Morgana sing it loads of times, and she's pretty sure she can hit all the right notes.

The music starts. Arthur encourages her with a small nod.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_On that day_

_That not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_But if you can remember_

_Stop and think of me_

They rehearsed for the rest of the day and suddenly she was on stage in front of thousands of people. They were all silent, a sure sign that they enjoyed the opera.

In the box where Arthur's friends sit, there was a special guest. Usually the box just contained Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan, but tonight their friend Mordred sat among them, and recognized his childhood sweetheart right away. Can it really be Freya? It seemed so long ago how young and innocent they were. She may not remember him, but he remembers her.

Freya finishes her song with a beautiful high note and the spectators give her a standing ovation. Gwen was right off the stage, singing her praises while she was still walking off.

"That was fantastic!" Arthur raves after the opera is over. "I think you and Morgana should both be leads in our next show. I'll have to talk to Merlin about that." he makes a mental note.

"Who?" Freya asks politely amidst all the congratulations from cast members.

"Oh, he's the playwright for the opera. Never really shows his face to the public; he likes solitude."

It suddenly dawned on Freya who her phantom teacher was. "Would you please excuse me?" she says as she dashes into her dressing room.

There were so many flowers from spectators, and yet the only one she cared about was the one Alice handed to her personally. It was from Merlin; a red rose with a navy ribbon tied around it. "He is very pleased." Alice concludes.

Freya was reading a note from Arthur when a knock on her door is followed by a familiar voice, "Miss Freya? Are you decent?"

She opens the door to find her childhood sweetheart standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Mordred!" she exclaims as they embrace. "I'm surprised you remember me!"

"How could I forget you?" he replies with a tone of admiration. "You sounded like an angel tonight."

"Well, it's all thanks to my personal angel. He taught me everything I know."

"And would this personal angel mind if you escorted me to dinner tonight?"

She bites her lip. "I don't know. He's very strict, and-"

"Freya, dear, is there any harm in childhood friends reuniting over dinner for one evening?"

Suddenly Cara pokes her head into the room. "Great job, Fre- oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you had company." she checks out Mordred, and then gives Freya a look that says "Well done!".

"Actually, I was just leaving," Mordred smiles at her, then turns to Freya. "Miss Freya, could you be ready in ten minutes for dinner? Your friend could accompany us." he nods to Cara. "There are others going as well, you know."

"I'd love to!" Cara exclaims.

"Alright. I'll be ready in ten minutes." The two exit the room and Freya proceeds to change into something more suitable.

Meanwhile, Merlin is behind the mirror, fuming. How dare this young man try and steal his Feya from him! He decides to make his presence known in the best way he can.

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in my triumph_

Freya turns to the sound of her angel's voice. How could she forget about how strict he was? She replies in song, as is their custom.

_Angel I hear you, speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, master._

The phantom, who she now knew was called Merlin, replied without missing a beat.

_Flattering child, you shan't know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide,_

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there inside._

Suddenly, Freya saw Merlin for the first time in the mirror. As if in a trance, she begins to walk towards him. The mirror begins to open. Merlin holds out his hand. Is that Mordred knocking on the door in the background?

They're almost face to face. She takes his hand and they descend into the darkness behind the mirror.

Chapter 2

A tune began to play, as if like magic (which it probably was). Freya recognized it as a lullaby Merlin had sang to her whenever she had nightmares about her father. She decided to change the words around to fit the occasion of meeting him for the first time.

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came, _

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The phantom of the opera is there, _

_Inside my mind._

He smiles and plays along. It's as if they both knew the lyrics all along, it just took the other person to unlock the knowledge. Merlin picks up the second verse, his beautiful voice unfaltering

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind,_

_The phantom of the opera is there,_

_Inside your mind._

They sang for two more verses as he led her through winding tunnels lit by candles. The end of their song had them wind up, almost as if on purpose, at this pond of water that lets off where Merlin obviously lives. Why did he go to so much trouble to hide himself? Freya saw no problem with him, and yet he conceals himself as if he were diseased.

Merlin continues to sing to her, a tune she had never heard before. His eyes flash gold and the organ in the corner picks up the tune in time. He helps her out of the boat she's in (Freya did not remember getting in a boat) and takes her around to where the organ is, singing all the while. His voice is enchanting, so much that Freya passed out into a deep sleep.

She awakes in a bed behind a curtain. There's a wonderful song coming from the organ, and she steps out from the curtain to investigate. Merlin is actually playing the instrument, but he is not singing along. Silently, Freya walks over to him, and startles him from behind. He stands up so quickly the stool knocks over, and several mirrors shatter. His eyes seemed stuck golden, and the expression on his face terrifies her. Suddenly, Merlin's face turns back to what she was used to, and he sees that he's frightened her. He drops to his knees so they're at the same level, and takes her hands.

"I'm sorry," he says plainly. "I have a jumpy response to surprises; I was not treated kindly as a child. Sometimes I break things when I am surprised. this is why I have to stay down here."

She pulls him into a hug, and tears form in her eyes. Some warlock children (like her) were treated kindly and fairly, but some were abused simply for having magic. She knew at once that Merlin didn't deserve his predicament, and that she was a way for him to trust people again without the risk. Their hug breaks, and it's obvious that Merlin had been crying as well. Freya kisses him softly, and they both slowly stand up.

"Well, we must return," he says with a quiet dignity. "My two friends who run the opera will be missing you."

"SHARE A LEAD?" Morgana half yells, half sobs at her brother and his wife. Morgause is next to her, shaking her head. "FIRST SHE TAKES MY VOCAL COACH, AND NOW MY LEAD?"

"Sister," Arthur reassures, "You will have the bigger role in this opera, I swear to it. Freya will have a few solos, but not nearly as grand or as many as you have."

"You really are the main reason this opera house is so successful," Gwen adds. "I'm sure we'd lose over half of our patrons if you walked out on us."

Morgana stops her sobbing for a moment to consider her compliments. "You mean to say that I'm not being put on the back burner?"

"Oh, quite the opposite!" Arthur contradicts, and Morgause and Gwen agree hastily.

She rises from her sobbing position on the main steps. "Well, I suppose this new opera could be alright."

"Oh yes, it will be."

Chapter 3

It was opening night of the new opera. Freya and Morgana both had major roles, so the whole show was a powerhouse of high notes and vibrato. Arthur was straightening his bowtie in the mirror when Merlin suddenly appears behind him.

"Ah, Merlin, old sport. Good to see you! Ready for the big show tonight?"

Merlin's expression was not a happy one. "You gave the larger lead to Morgana, Arthur. I wrote that part for Freya."

"Did you hear my sister's obnoxious wailing when she heard that she had to share the spotlight at all? She's furious that we even agreed to promote Freya from ballerina to co-leading soprano!" Arthur runs a hand through his hair, clearly stressed by the whole ordeal, and sighs heavily. "Merlin, I know you're angry. Just- please don't do anything you'll regret."

He turns to face his longtime friend, but he had already disappeared.

Merlin stands above the stage, viewing the whole performance. Morgana has a lovely voice, yes, but he wrote the part for Freya because she can portray emotion better. The next show was going to have a definite part for each of them. and Morgana's would be much smaller.

Suddenly, someone grabs him from behind, and Merlin whirls around, activating the trigger response to any surprise. HIs eyes turn a bright gold, and his attacker writhes in pain, eventually falling off the thin railing and onto the stage. It was Nimueh, one of the lighting specialists. What has he done?!

Everyone in the opera house is screaming and running about. He catches a glimpse of Freya fleeing the scene with that same boy that bothered her earlier. Why couldn't Mordred stay out of her life for good?! He'd have to see to that matter personally, even if it meant taking drastic measures.

Merlin slips into the shadows to escape to find where Freya went, and then to write his greatest piece of work yet.

Freya runs to the roof of the opera, Mordred right behind her. She wasn't sue why Merlin had killed Nimueh, and the thought of her lying there in the middle of the stage made her want to vomit.

"Freya, why are you so scared?" Mordred asks lovingly.

"Because the phantom of this opera is hunting me, and I know it's because I know his greatest secret." Freya feels tears gathering in her eyes. Merlin was an amazing person, but he frightened her.

"There is no phantom in this opera," Mordred insists, "You had a dream and nothing more."

"I was there Mordred, and I saw him. He became so angry so quickly, I shudder to think what he would have done had he not stopped himself." Her voice broke, and Mordred gathered her into his arms.

"Freya, listen to me. Whether this man is real or not, you have absolutely no reason to be scared of him whatsoever. As long as I am here, no harm will ever come to you."

"But-"

He silences her with a soft tune and a sweet voice.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears,_

_I'm here,_

_Nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears,_

_I'm here,_

_With you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

His voice wasn't as smooth as Merlin's, but it had a quality that translated as undying love for her, something she didn't think existed. Freya sang the next part, assuring him that yes, she loved him too.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime,_

_Say you'll need me with you now and always, _

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you._

Mordred joined her for the rest of the song, in which they both declared their love for each other. In her heart Freya was splitting down the middle. If Merlin was the music of the night, then Mordred was her light and freedom. She didn't know what to do, but Mordred's lips were looking very inviting at the moment, so she decided on that. He agreed.

After the happy couple left the roof, Merlin steps out from behind a statue. He was heartbroken, silently crying over the only person he's ever loved. He repeats their little tune with his own lyrics.

_I gave you my music,_

_Made your song take wing,_

_And now, how you repay me,_

_Deny me and betray me!_

There were more lyrics forming on his tongue, but his own sobs escape instead. He sits on the roof alone, losing the one girl who gave him hope again. Merlin decides right then that Mordred cannot live if his love with Freya is to survive.

_You will course the day you did not do_

_All that the phantom asked of you!_

Chapter 4

The Pendragons always threw a fabulous New Year's party at the opera house, and this year was no exception. Freya was just primping when Mordred knocked on her dressing room door.

"Yes, dearest?"

He looked anxious, as if he might at any given moment pass out or vomit. "Freya, love, you look stunning."

She twirled in her lavender dress for him. Mordred's face relaxed and he softly kissed her hand. "I have something to ask you before we go to the ball, if you don't mind."

Her smile fades. "Of course. What is it?"

He drops to one knee, pulling out a simple engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Freya covers her gasping mouth with her hand. "Mordred, I don't know what- yes, yes I will marry you!"

The couple embrace and unashamedly kiss, the picture of happiness.

Arthur and Gwen lead the dance at the masquerade ball. They were the essence of grace, although Gwen probably had to teach Arthur how to lead countless times over the years. Morgana made a statement by going stag this year; her loyal ballerina groupies, Morgause being the main one, followed suit as the gaggle of girls dance with each other. Cara rushes to Freya's side as soon as the couple enter the party.

"Freya dear, you're radiant!"

"Aw, Cara, you upstage all of us tonight!"

The two girls giggle as Cara notices a new piece of jewelry around Freya's neck. "Is that…?"

"I'm afraid so!"

Their conversation is interrupted when Gaius, accompanied by Alice, request to speak with Freya, leaving Mordred with Cara.

"I don't know how long I can conceal my feelings." She says to him.

"Cara, I'm sorry, really I am, but I just can't do that to Freya."

"I know you two love each other, but I love you!" she looks truly upset, confessing her love to a betrothed man.

"Listen, my dear Cara, I know we have something special. I do. Freya and I are getting married, though. I can't be unfaithful to her with her best friend."

Tears pool in Cara's bright eyes. She flounces towards the powder room in her red dress. Mordred tried to forget about the night they went to dinner alone. She was a charming girl, though not as captivating as Freya.

The ballroom is bright and merry as the guests dance around like scraps of wrapping paper in the breeze. All is well and fine until Merlin appears at the top of the grand staircase. All is quiet.

"What a lovely evening," he says, his words clipped. "Dear Arthur and Gwen, I have finished my score for the new opera, which will star our two leading sopranos."

All eyes turn to either Morgana or Freya, the only difference being one girl blushing and the other smiling at her fans.

Merlin casually walks down the steps, handing off his work to Gaius, who is silent. He approaches Freya. "I will have to request that you put aside your trivial affairs and continue to study with me, for this role will be very taxing on your voice in particular." She nods stiffly, and he notices her necklace. With a flash of his eyes, the ring is off the chain, and in his hand. "You belong to me." he says in a low, chilling voice, and then disappears.

Freya runs from the room, with Mordred, Cara, Arthur, and Gwen close behind her. She crashes into a heap in a deserted hallway, hyperventilating.

"Arthur," she sobs, "please don't make me sing in this. He'll never stop singing these songs in my head!"

Gwen and Cara are on either side of her, reassuring her in hushed tones that everything will be alright.

"I'll take you away from here," Mordred offers, "somewhere where this man can't reach you."

Arthur cuts in, his face filled with worry. "I'm afraid there's more to it than that. Merlin is the most powerful warlock I've ever met, no offense to you guys." The three warlocks kind of shrug. "If you two leave before this show, you'll give him a reason to bring this opera down. And then he'll go after you, and he won't stop until you're found," Arthur noda to Freya, "and you're dead." he nods to Mordred.

Gwen stands to face her husband. "Are you saying that we need to go through with this opera?"

Just then Gais and Alice appear behind Arthur. "You might want to take a look at this particular song."

Chapter 5

The night of the ball, Mordred insisted on guarding Freya's door while she slept. She actually used a little spell to make him sleep so she could leave undetected. Freya unties her horse and sets off for the cemetery.

Merlin follows her.

Mordred follows the both of them.

These departures all happened at different intervals, but what's important is that Freya made it to Uther's grave without any disruption. She knelt at her father's final resting place and began to cry. She told him what had been happening at the opera house, as if he were still somehow here. She told him about her conflict of interest, and about Merlin's terrible past.

It was at that time that Merlin had slipped behind a different grave, and began to sing to her.

"Angel?" Freya asks hopefully. She was almost certain that this was some heavenly sign from her father. She begins to move closer to the voice, when-

"Freya, don't!" Mordred slides off his still-moving horse and runs to her. "Freya whatever you're hearing, that man, that monster, he's not your father!"

Suddenly Merlin appears from the gravestone, and the two begin a duel. Freya yells at them both to stop multiple times, but between the spells being cast and the rebounds being strewn about, they didn't hear her. After a few minutes Mordred had Merlin at an advantage. He was about to make a fatal strike when Freya yells loud enough, "Mordred, stop! Not like this, please!"

The begging in her voice caused Mordred to stop, mid-spell. He hurries to her, pulling her away from the cemetery, and they both ride back to the opera house on their respective horses.

Merlin stands, brushing the snow from his jacket. "Very well then," he says to nobody in particular. "Let it be war on the both of you."

It was opening night of the new show. Morgana was still whining to her brother about sharing the spotlight, and Arthur was having a drink to relieve his headache. Freya was in one of the prayer rooms in the back of the opera house, still freaking out about what Merlin might do. She was almost positive he would make an attempt on Mordred's life, and that's less than what either man deserved. She wanted to run away from it all, run from everyone in the opera house.

Mordred appears in the doorway. "Are you ready for the performance?" He notices that she's been crying, and he walks to her and gathers her in his arms.

"I can't, and I won't go through with this." She said quietly, "he terrifies me too much, and I know he'll appear tonight."

He hugs her tighter, silently squeezing out a few tears himself. "You have no choice, love. And I promise, as soon as this nightmare is over, I'll take you away from here."

Freya looks up at his sorrowful face and they kiss for a moment, hoping that Merlin can't see them.

Merlin saw them. It only fueled his anger, and reassured his plan.

The opera was in full swing, with the usual patrons attending. Arthur's friends were loving the whole show, cheering "Encore!" After the first song (everyone was sure they were drunk). Freya was readying for the big number, when she hears the sounds of a struggle. _Wonder what's happening over there, _she thought to herself. No time to think anymore. It was time to go onstage.

On the other side of the stage, Merlin was concealing the body of Alvarr, who was supposed to sing the song opposite Freya. He was being recasted at the last minute, by Merlin himself. He goes onstage in Alvarr's place.

In his box at the opera, Mordred can't believe what he sees. Why was Merlin taking Alvarr's place? Then he remembers what happens in this song. Oh no…

From just offstage, Morgause waits for Arthur's cue. She hated taking orders from a non-warlock, but he was her best friend's brother, so she really had no choice. When the right moment came, she would have to break the rope that suspends the great chandelier above the audience. Sure, she would stop it before it hit anyone, but it would cause enough commotion for Arthur and his gang to do whatever they were going to do. She didn't really care. Now all Morgause has to do is wait…

It was weird for Freya to sing onstage with her longtime tutor. They sounded like they did when she practiced, but that was in privacy. Here, thousands of people were watching, and there was more tension. The show must go on, and she was sure Arthur would know what to do to fix this.

Offstage, opposite Morgause, Cara watched the frightful scene unfold. This was not supposed to happen; where was Alvarr? It takes all her willpower not to run onstage and slap that playwright in the face for causing so much trouble. Cara can't move at all; she can only hold a glass vase tightly between her hands, praying nothing weird would happen onstage. Perhaps the vase was a bad idea.

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn,_

_We've passed the point of no return_

The minute Freya sang that line, she realized what the whole opera was about. Funny how those things dawn on you when you're singing them opposite a possible killer. Then the tune changed into a melody she was very familiar with. But Merlin shouldn't have known the song; he wasn't the one she sang it with. This only proves that he had been following her every step, and the next line he sang made her want to run away (again)

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Need me, save me from my solitude,_

_Say you'll want me with you here, beside you,_

_Anywhere you go let me go too,_

_Love me, that's all I ask of-_

Suddenly, with a flick of Arthur's wrist, Morgause causes the chandelier to drop at an alarming pace. This causes Cara to break the vase, causing a lot of blood and noise. Overwhelmed by the shock of events, Merlin accidentally breaks the suspended bridge they were standing on, but luckily creates a hole in the center of the stage for them to disappear into. All the commotion and shrieks of patrons makes Morgause lose her focus, and the massive chandelier crashes on the audience, causing a fire to erupt. The chorus members run towards the mess, already yelling spells that might douse the fire and save the patrons.

Mordred jumps from the box to the audience, then runs to the hole in the stage that was just closing. Cara joins him there, looking shaken as she tries to stop the bleeding in her hands.

"Where did they go?" he asked forcefully.

"Follow me, I can take you to them. But be warned, he might have rigged the passage." Cara replies.

He nods, still staring at the fully formed stage. "Whatever's necessary."

She grabs Mordred's hand and they run to a secluded part of the opera house, where a secret passage awaits them.

Chapter 6

Freya lands in the study of the underground hideaway, and Merlin falls right next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asks, obviously not alright himself. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Really?" she replies. "Which part are you sorry for, exactly? The part where you kill Alvarr, threaten not only my life but my fiancee's, or when you dropped me through a giant hole and indirectly caused a huge chandelier to fall on patrons?"

Merlin can't find words to describe how he feels about what she just said. He decides on a completely different topic. "We could leave right now, and they'd never find us. I know a place by a lake we could go to, and then-"

"Then listen to the music of the night?" she finishes his sentence, suddenly picturing what she's always wanted: a different life. "Wouldn't we be persecuted?"

"No, they're all warlocks there. It's lovely there this time of year. Think of it!"

Freya tries to think of the mysterious lake place, but instead her mind flashes back to when she was a girl.

She lived by a lake back then. Mordred lived right across from it, and they'd row in a tiny sailboat all summer, dreaming up different adventures on some treacherous waters. She vaguely recalled leaving him, and how they both had promised to find each other again someday. He was always so sweet, and it seemed as though he had kept his promise.

Her flashback was interrupted by Merlin sharply saying, "Well, I think we have a guest."

Mordred is on the other side of the pond, staring at Merlin as if he were the devil himself. "Let her go, Merlin. Fight me fair and square, kill me if you must, but let her go. Is there no pity in your heart?"

Merlin looks between Freya and Mordred. "He's really good at prepared speeches."

She makes one last feeble attempt to sto him. "Please, Mordred, it's useless."

He doesn't heed her word. "Does it mean nothing to you that I love her? For God's sake, show some compassion!"

"Why should I?! The world showed no compassion to me!" Merlin replies bitterly. "Besides, why would I harm dear Freya? Why should I make her pay for sins which are yours?"

All of a sudden, Merlin has Mordred by the throat. How did he get there so quickly? It doesn't matter; what does is that he can't use his magic to defend himself, because Merlin is too strong. "Alright, Freya, it's your turn. Call me old-fashioned, but I'd like to let the lady decide. Either you start a new life with me, and Mordred goes free," he begins, staring a her intently, "Or you refuse me and he dies." Merlin makes a noose appear and ties it expertly around Mordred's neck, slowly raising it to a point with little effort.

Freya stares at the two in unbelievable heartbreak. Suddenly she forgot why she pitied Merlin so much; it was obvious he didn't want it. She makes her official statement on the matter, staring at her angel of music with icy eyes. "You deceived me."

"And you try my patience. Do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" He replies with the same ice gaze, but with somehow more warmth. Merlin's eyes were constantly like a dam about to break, and Freya wondered how he concealed himself for so long with so much pain.

Mordred cuts into the stare with a pained voice. "Why make her lie to you to save me?"

She stands between a rock and an even bigger rock. Either way she chose, Merlin had to win. While Freya knew what choice she ultimately had to make, Mordred had spoken his piece about what he thought was best. He would rather die than see her throw her life away. The whole situation was horrifying.

"Merlin," she says to the sorcerer calmly. "Release Mordred. He's done no wrong. I'll go with you away from the opera house, forsaking my place here. Just let him go."

Merlin breathes a sigh of relief, and suddenly the noose disappears. Mordred drops to a standing position on the edge of the pond, about to cry. "You should've killed me." is all he manages through his silent tears.

Freya goes over to him, and kisses him one last time before returning to Merlin's side. He extends his hand to her, and she takes it. The two disappear through a freshly carved tunnel, one that leads away from the opera house forever. Freya turns one last time to look back at what could have been her life before he vanishes, the tunnel closing behind them.

Mordred wakes up in a hospital room, Cara right beside him in a chair.

"What- what happened?" he asks, vaguely remembering the previous evening's events.

"You were passed out in a strange place. Merlin, he did something that caused it. They're still not sure what." she replies softly.

He sits up in his bed, the events of last night flooding back into his mind. "Merlin took Freya somewhere. If we hurry, maybe it won't be too late-"  
Cara shakes her head. "They've excavated the whole place. They both have disappeared, just like that," she snaps for emphasis. "I'm sorry. I know she loved you, and didn't want this to happen."

He manages a weak smile. "It's not all bad. I mean, while the opera house did lose a great playwright and a fabulous soprano, I got to talk to the most beautiful ballerina I've ever seen."

She blushes, and somehow Mordred can tell he'll get over Freya. Of course he'll always love her, and she'll always love him, but she had chosen to save his life out of that same love and leave with Merlin. This was his chance to live his life to the fullest, and he was going to start with getting to know Cara a bit better.

Epilogue

Mordred and Cara stayed in France until the opera house was shut down for good. Then they moved to America for a few years, then returned to France after every trace of the old theater was gone. They stayed together for the rest of their lives, until Cara died of consumption a few years before Arthur Pendragon died as well, the two couples having been neighbors. Neither Mordred nor Gwen ever remarried, but they remained close friends.

Morgana left the opera house at the first sign of it going under. She became the leading soprano at a different opera in a different French city, but nobody cared enough to record which city. Morgause was poisoned by some family members of the patrons who had died in the chandelier accident. Her death was tragic and premature.

Merlin and Freya moved to the lake town that was previously described. They lived a happily ordinary life together (or, as ordinary as a town filled with warlocks could get) until Freya mysteriously died about fifteen years later for causes unknown. Torn apart by grief, Merlin killed himself just under a year after her death, not wishing to continue without her.


End file.
